Imperfect Utopia
by MadamBiscuit
Summary: The Zero Mortals Plan has finally been fulfilled, but Zamasu finds that he still is not satisfied. Just what is it that his heart desires? With the return of Vegetto, perhaps he will find out. (Sequel to "Another Form of Defeat") (Vegetto x Zamasu)


**Author's Note:** This story is a sequel to "Another Form of Defeat". If you've not read that one, make sure to read it first and then come back to this.

**Trigger Warning:** Suicide of an unnamed character in the opening scene. Start at the paragraph beginning with "Huh . . . he actually did it" to skip this scene.

* * *

"How did it come to this?" The father looked upon the dead bodies of his children. They were the last humans left that they knew of in their group, and quite possibly the world. His wife had been killed only yesterday right in front of all of them, her head cut off in front of her children as they screamed in terror and emotional agony. They were next. To spare his children the fear and pain of dying at the hands of Zamasu, he had killed them himself while they slept. A bullet in each of them and they were gone. How had it come to this?

He now sat in the corner of the room, the same gun in his hands as he readied himself to end his own life. Better to die by his own hand than to wonder when Zamasu would come for him next. Was anyone left at all? What happened to Trunks, Mai, and the others who had come to fight him? Had they really given up and left them all to die while they escaped this living Hell?

Tears streaming down his face, the man shakily lifted the gun and put the barrel in his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He was afraid. He didn't want to die, but his death was inevitable.

"Oh?"

His eyes snapped open to see none other than Zamasu stepping over the bodies of his children to approach him. He kept the gun in his mouth, his hands shaking more now than before.

"You killed them. . . why did you do that? What a horrible thing for you to do." Zamasu smiled, though. He smiled at the misfortune of this mortal. "So will you do it, then? Will you kill yourself, too? I wanted to end you all myself, you know, but I've never watched a human die by their own hand." He leaned against a wall nearby and tilted his head. "Go on . . . do it. This world belongs to me; mortals are not welcome here." He waited for the man to end his own life, but instead the bastard simply whimpered and stared wide-eyed at him. "What are you waiting for?" Still nothing. "Ugh . . . you are all incredibly useless right up until the very end."

Leaning away from the wall, he began to approach the man, listening as his panicked noises grew louder and more frantic until the gun finally went off and the last human remaining collapsed in a pool of his own blood and brain matter. How disgusting.

"Huh . . . he actually did it." Zamasu frowned at how boring and anti-climactic it was. He had been killing one human each day that Vegetto was gone. He said he'd be back, but it had been 17 days and now the humans were all gone. There had been more humans left than that, but he'd found that many of them had taken their own lives, just as this man had done. Was it really better to die that way than to die at the hands of the most supreme being? Shouldn't it be an honor to die by the hands of a god?

"I did it . . . I rid the omniverse of mortal life." He spoke to no one but nature as he lifted his head to stare at the stars in the sky, the stars that belonged only to him now. "So then why . . ." He grit his teeth and clenched his fists, narrowing his eyes in anger, "Why doesn't this feel good? Why do I not feel satisfied?" He had some hole in his heart that he just couldn't seem to fill. Was it because of his lonely nights in the cabin? Was it because he had no one to share his success with? Was it . . . because he'd been lied to?

Shaking his head, the god began to walk back in the direction of the cabin. He could fly, but what was the rush? He didn't have anyone to go back to and no schedule to keep. The world, the galaxy, the universe, all of the cosmos belonged to him and only him. No longer was anyone around to stop him or get in his way. "The Zero Mortals plan was successful. Nature across all universes can reclaim its territory and reign supreme. No more are the gods who created the mortals . . . they will not be able to start life anew and make the same mistakes. History will not and cannot repeat itself."

* * *

It had been difficult to convince Trunks and Mai not to return to the future timeline with them. They had been back in the present for just over two weeks. Bulma had fears that her repairs hadn't been perfect and wanted to take time to inspect the machine. There was great pressure on them to return, knowing that Zamasu was running amok with intentions on slaying the rest of the human race, but what choice did they have but to wait? It was better to take the chance than to risk ending up in a void or something from which they couldn't return.

Vegetto had told Zamasu to be good until he returned, so they had to hold onto the small thread of hope that maybe he wouldn't go wild on the remaining survivors. As long as there were a few humans remaining, they could start civilization anew.

"All that time, and we still couldn't find a better way to defeat him!" Vegeta folded his arms across his chest as the time machine made a soft landing on the surface of the devastated future Earth. "Even if we fuse again, we can't trust him to beat Zamasu!" He cringed as he remembered just what Vegetto had done the last time they were here. Why the hell had he done something like _that_ with their enemy? Neither he nor Kakarot had such desires! . . . right? He narrowed his eyes at the other Saiyan, who just gave him his usual stupid stare in return. No, definitely not.

"We gotta fuse into Vegetto again! I'm sure he'll beat him this time!" Goku punched his fist into the palm of his hand before jumping out of the time machine once the top opened up. "I'm not sure what he was trying to do before, but I guess it didn't work. It reminded me of back when Chichi and I-"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration, "Enough about that! We can't trust that bastard, so we need to think of another way!" He jumped out of the machine and returned it to its capsule so it couldn't be destroyed by Zamasu. If they lost their only means of escape this time, they were done for. "If we can do enough damage to make his body start melting again, we may have a chance. Maybe his body will eventually break down completely if we just beat him down enough."

"Hmm. . ." Goku wasn't entirely convinced, but if Vegeta didn't want to fuse, he couldn't really force it. He did have the Kaioshin's earrings in his pocket, though. If they ended up in a pinch, surely Vegeta would go along with it. "Oh yeah! Bulma gave me a capsule with food for the survivors! We should find them first and-" He froze, a chill washing over him. The survivors . . .

"And what?" Vegeta gave him a nervous look, "What is it?"

"Vegeta . . . can you sense them?" He couldn't sense anyone at all. Why couldn't he sense them?

"What?" Vegeta focused to try and find where the remaining humans were hiding out, but it felt like someone struck him directly in the chest. "N-no . . . there's . . . there's nothing." They were gone. "Zamasu . . . he . . ."

"He killed them all." Goku finished the sentence for him, his voice fading to silence with the last word. He really did it. Zamasu did what he set out to do. "We were gone for too long." Had they really failed? Had they failed to protect the last of humanity?

* * *

Zamasu was crouched down by a lake on his way to the cabin, his fingertips dipped into the water as he admired how pure and clean it was. Very few bodies of water on this planet were left without pollution from the humans, so it was always nice to find one that was. It looked crystal clear, so much so that he could see all the way to the bottom of it. The surface of the water was a bit reflective as well, showing him his own face. "The water is beautiful, of course, but I . . . I am far more beautiful." He grinned at his reflection, running his fingers through it to distort the image, "The only being remaining in all of existence. It is only right that such a being would be the most beautiful as well. There has never been a more beautiful and powerful being than I."

The Kai turned his face upward to look at the sky as he inhaled deeply. The sun was beginning to rise in the East. How magnificent, "Everything will be beautiful now. Nature is beautiful . . . nothing will be ugly anymore. There shall be no more injustice." Even if he had no one to share in this utopia with, he could take comfort in being surrounded by only perfection. Perhaps now he could go around and destroy the remaining mortal-made structures to assist nature in reclaiming her place. It would give him something to do and take his mind off this nagging feeling in his heart.

As he stood up, his senses picked up on the presence of living creatures. As he focused, he could feel them and knew immediately who it was – Son Goku and Vegeta. They weren't fused yet, but surely they had returned to fulfill Vegetto's wish!

The god's pulse began to race and he caught himself grinning like a fool. Why was he so thrilled about this? Vegetto was a mortal. Regardless of what had happened the last time, regardless of what had been said, Vegetto was a mortal and for that reason he was his enemy. Vegetto knew that, didn't he? He'd told him that he was going to kill the remaining mortals. Would he be angry to find out that he'd actually gone through with it?

. . . did it really _matter_ if he was angry?

Zamasu inhaled deeply again, slowly exhaling to try and calm himself. How disgusting would it be to appear so eager to see him? Not that he _was_ eager or anything! He certainly was not! Vegetto never should have come back to this place! He wanted to be alone in his perfect timeline!

Alone.

Growling in frustration, Zamasu raised two fingers to his forehead, focusing on Son Goku's ki so he could use the instant transmission ability to get to them quickly.

Vegeta saw him first and quickly jumped back, his eyes narrowing sharply at the god, "Zamasu!" He had such disdain in his voice.

Did Vegeta and Goku have memories of what Vegetto had done? That thought bothered Zamasu a bit. To think that these two fools knew what his naked body looked like, what he felt like, what he sounded like . . . they didn't deserve such an honor. "You really came back after all." Why did he feel so excited? It was irritating. Well, he had been thinking about this moment quite a lot, but thought that Vegetto certainly would never come back. What reason was there? Most of humanity had already been eliminated and now it was gone entirely. What purpose did they have in returning here? "Where is your time machine?" He didn't see it anywhere in the area. If he destroyed it, they had no hope of ever leaving. He could keep Vegetto forever . . .

. . . not that he wanted such a thing. Vegetto's existence was not permanent.

"We came to defeat you and save the remaining people of Earth!" Goku also wore a stern expression, his voice so full of confidence.

"Oh?" Zamasu couldn't help but allow his lips to curl up into a mischievous smile, "Well it seems you won't be capable of either one. For you see . . . I am immortal, and the humans . . ." His heart beat faster still at the thrill of what he was about to say. It made him so indescribably proud, ". . . the humans are extinct."

The Saiyans felt a shock surge through their bodies. They hadn't sensed the presence of any survivors, but they were still somehow clinging to the hope that there were some left somewhere.

"You . . . killed them?" Goku's brows quivered as he tried to contain his anger.

"Yes." Zamasu, on the other hand, seemed completely calm.

"All of them?" Goku clenched his hands tightly into fists at his sides as he locked eyes with the god.

"Every. Last. One. Well . . . the last human killed his children before then killing himself, so I suppose I can't take the credit for those." Watching the horrified expressions on the faces of Goku and Vegeta gave him such a rush! It felt so good! Yes! Be mortified at how feeble the mortals are! They are nothing in comparison to such a perfect and ideal being! "You didn't really think I'd just laze around and wait for you to come back, did you? No . . . without you here, I was able to finally complete my Zero Mortals plan."

Vegeta turned his head to the side, his body shaking with anger and devastation, "We promised him . . . we promised Trunks we'd save the last remaining humans!"

"And you failed quite miserably." Zamasu chuckled before heaving a pleased sigh, "What a horrific miscalculation on your part, hm?" His proud smirk soon faded to a frown, "But enough of that . . . you have the potara with you, do you not? Surely you didn't come here without intending to fuse into Vegetto again." He had no use for these two fools by themselves. At the same time, he also had no desire to kill them. If they died, there would be no chance of ever meeting Vegetto again.

He wanted to see him again. He wanted to see him and it bothered him horribly that he felt that way. Why would he desire to see that irritating bastard once more? Vegetto was just as much of a mortal as every other being he'd cut down until this point.

"As if I'd go through with that stupid fusion again!" Vegeta returned his attention to Zamasu, "After what happened last time, I'd rather take my chances in fighting you myself!" In that instant, he went straight to his Super Saiyan Blue form.

"Vegeta! You know we can't beat him separately!" Contrary to his words, Goku also powered up to Super Saiyan Blue, "Do you have another plan?"

Zamasu only pursed his lips as the two went back and forth with each other, discussing strategy right in front of him as if he couldn't hear every word they said. They had no intention of fusing? His stomach felt like it had been tied into a knot and he could feel unreasonable frustration welling up inside of him. "Hurry up and fuse!" He clenched his hands into fists so tightly his nails dug crescents into his palms. But of course, those healed quickly and he felt essentially nothing at all from it. He felt no pain. Lately he didn't feel much of anything at all except for . . .

_. . . loneliness._

"Vegeta doesn't wanna fuse. . ." Goku pouted as Vegeta turned away from him with an irritated huff.

"You are both absolutely insufferable." If they wouldn't fuse, he'd just have to beat them down until they had no other option! "Fine. I was hoping for more of a fight, but I suppose I'll just have to crush the both of you in a matter of seconds. What a powerful death wish you have." He wouldn't kill them, of course. Killing them meant that he'd never get what he wanted.

Zamasu floated upward, his aura appearing briefly before manifesting itself as his beautiful halo. He couldn't let on that he didn't want to kill them. Apparently that bastard Vegeta would only fuse out of desperation, "I'll kill you both and destroy the time machine. Your families will never know what became of you." Somehow that thought made his heart beat faster with excitement. Their families would be devastated and never receive closure. It almost made him want to kill them after all.

Vegeta and Goku grit their teeth. Had they grown any stronger since they were beat down so badly before? The difference in power had been too drastic – there was no way they had any chance of winning this time. They knew that, didn't they? Even so, the two flew at the god with great speed, only to be struck down by Zamasu's lightning.

"What are you really trying to accomplish? What is there to gain from fighting me now?" Zamasu smirked at them, watching as they slowly rose to their feet once more, "Humanity is dead. There are no survivors to be saved. This world, this universe, this _timeline_ . . . all of it belongs to me!" He held a hand out toward them, forming an energy blade, "You'll die here . . . for nothing!" He rushed down toward the two of them and swung the blade, slicing the ground deeply as they both dodged. Zamasu then turned to block the energy blasts that came at him from either side. This was entirely too simple. Were these two really even trying at all?

This time Vegeta lunged at him, but of course he dodged it with ease, bringing his own hand down against the Saiyan's back to knock him to the ground. As he did so, he heard what sounded like something metal hit the ground. "Hm? What's this?" Normally he wouldn't have paid it much mind, but the look of sheer panic on Vegeta's face meant it must have been something important, "Some kind of . . . capsule?" It was a small metal pellet of sorts with a button on the top of it. Zamasu let his blade and halo dissipate. This was all he needed. "My, my . . . is this important to you, Saiyan? Is there something inside here?" His smirk widened to a grin. They both looked horrified! Splendid!

"It's nothing that would be of any use to you!" Vegeta watched as the god placed his thumb over the button. That capsule held the time machine! If he released it, it was over for them! "Stop playing around and fight us!"

"Yeah, fight us! Don't tell me you're afraid of us!" Goku tried his best to taunt the Kai, but only received a disinterested stare in return.

"The truth is. . ." He tossed the capsule up a bit and caught it, repeating this several times. It was amusing to see the two men watch the capsule as if their very souls were contained within. Was it the time machine stored in this contraption? He'd seen them hide it away in something once before, so that was the most likely scenario. "I'm not interested in fighting you. I'm not interested in killing you at all."

"W-What?" Goku furrowed his brows, standing up straight, "What do you mean?"

"He wants Vegetto, Kakarot. Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta scowled as he, too, got out of fighting stance.

"You've got it." Zamasu finally pressed down on the button and tossed the capsule, watching as the smoke revealed the time machine, as expected, "So what will it be? Will you fuse into the Saiyan Vegetto? Or. . ." Zamasu lifted a hand above his head, a glowing red and yellow orb beginning to grow from his palm, ". . . will you lose your only means to return home?"

Vegeta grit his teeth, "Dammit!" How could he have been so careless? No, they should have fused from the beginning. As much as he hated it, as much as he worried that they'd just have a repeat of last time, it was impossible for them to defeat Zamasu as they were. The difference in power was just too vast. Even if their fusion had sex with him again, it was worth it as long as they were able to return home safely. Now that they knew the survivors were gone, they had no reason to ever return here again. Zamasu . . . Zamasu had won.

"Give me the damn earring, Kakarot." Vegeta dropped back to his base form and held his hand out toward Goku, but continued to glare at the god. That damn knowing smirk on his face . . . why the hell did Vegetto do that with him? Didn't he want to fight someone who had done such horrible things?

"You got it!" Goku fished the earrings out of his pocket and dropped one in Vegeta's palm before powering down as well and hooking the other onto his own ear. "One fusion, coming right up!" They couldn't defeat Zamasu on their own, but fused together they surely had the strength to do it!

Zamasu couldn't help but grin, watching as a bright light engulfed the two Saiyans. He allowed the energy ball he'd created to dissipate since the they were complying with his demands. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. He was excited. He'd longed for this moment. He hated that he felt that way, but there was no sense in denying this feeling. He wanted to see him again. Life had been incredibly lonely with no one to share in his success. "Yes. . . finally . . . finally!" His eyes widened as his grin stretched as far as it could go. He held his arms out to each side, relishing in the moment as the light finally faded and that familiar Saiyan warrior opened his eyes.

. . . but he looked unhappy.

"Vegetto. . ."

"You really did it, huh?" Vegetto furrowed his brows. It was true. He couldn't sense anyone at all. In this world, there was only the two of them. "You really did kill everyone."

"Just as I told you I would." Zamasu slowly lowered his arms, his grin dropping off his face instantly. Vegetto wasn't happy to see him? He had wanted so much to come back and have more time! Was all of that a lie to distract him?

"Yeah, I guess you did. I suppose I was holding onto some kind of hope that maybe you'd have a change of heart." He was happy to see Zamasu again, but how could he have a happy reunion with someone who'd slaughtered every god and mortal in the omniverse? It was his own fault for ever doing anything other than fight this guy. Zamasu was a psychotic god who had gone astray and gained far more power than he ever should have. Zamasu was the enemy.

". . . why would I do that? I did this for the universe. The world can now begin anew! I will rid this place of the human structures and imperfections! This planet and all other planets will be able to breathe and be restored to their proper beauty!" Did he not understand at all? The villains of this story were the mortals! It felt as though his heart itself had been ripped in two. How? How did he feel some kind of pain even though he was immortal? He could be punched, kicked, stabbed, cut open . . . but the only thing that hurt now was the way Vegetto had reacted to seeing him again.

Vegetto pursed his lips as he glanced at the time machine. Would Zamasu really let Kakarot and Vegeta leave again, or would he destroy the time machine and trap them there?

"You lied to me . . ."

Vegetto snapped his attention back to the god, who was now shaking with apparent anger, "Wait, what? Lied to you?"

"You lied . . ."

"Lied about what? What are you talking about?" He could sense the god's anger rising rapidly. The tension in the air was palpable. Vegetto stood his ground, though. Showing any kind of uneasiness wouldn't serve him well. "Take it easy."

"You said you wanted to come back . . . to come back to _me_." That was a lie, wasn't it? Why had he believed such a ridiculous thing? That's what he got for trusting in a mortal. How stupid of him. "I know better . . . I shouldn't have fallen for such a trick."

"Woah, hey! That wasn't a lie or a trick! I really did want to come back here to you! And here I am! I just. . . I don't know. I figured maybe seeing the good in me would help you see the good in all of humanity." A world devoid of life had an incredibly eerie feeling to it. It was just . . . silent.

"Then why are you standing so far away from me? Why don't you smile like you did before?" It felt like someone had taken hold of his heart and was squeezing it tightly to the point that it might burst. This was a pain he'd never really known. This emptiness . . . this loneliness . . . he'd thought Vegetto would be the cure and yet he only caused further pain. Zamasu instinctively clutched at the clothing over his heart. He wasn't supposed to feel pain. Why did it hurt? Why?

Vegetto tilted his head as he watched Zamasu grip at his chest. He looked incredibly upset. Had he really wanted him to come back so badly? "Hey, calm down. It's fine. I came back just like I said." He began to approach the god, but took his time in doing so. Zamasu didn't feel the same now as he did before. He felt much more mentally unstable. Was his mind being corrupted just as his body had been before?

"It hurts. . ."

"Hurts? What hurts?" His chest. . . his heart?

"You mortals ruin everything you touch." He never should have allowed him to defile his body in such a way. "You even made me dirty. Luckily I am the most perfect god. My divinity will be restored, even though you sullied it." It hurt. "I will cleanse all the universes of the remnants of mortal civilization." It hurt. "I will have the omniverse all to myself!" It hurt. "I need . . . no one else!"

Zamasu was suddenly pulled into Vegetto's chest. The Saiyan went immediately into his blue form to prevent the god from pulling away from him. "Is that so, Zamasu? Then why are you crying right now?" He held tightly onto him. Of course he was conflicted. This was the god who killed Bulma, Chichi, Goten . . . killed all of the Kaioshin. Killed every last mortal in the twelve universes. Yet somehow he still felt something for him . . . pity? Affection? He wasn't certain what it was anymore. All he knew was that he didn't want to let go of him right now.

"Crying? I am not-" He managed to free one of his arms from Vegetto's bear-hug to rub at his eyes, only to discover that the Saiyan was right. "Why . . .?" Why was he showing so much weakness in front of this mortal? Was it because of this strange pain he felt in his chest? Was it because he'd fallen for such a stupid promise?

"Were you lonely?" Vegetto kept his voice low even though no one was left to overhear it.

Lonely? Zamasu wrapped both arms around Vegetto's waist, his hands gripping at the back of his gi, "I was . . . very lonely."

"Were you waiting for me to come back?" Vegetto slid a gloved hand up to bury it in Zamasu's hair. This hair was a mix of Zamasu and Kakarot. That stolen body which was fused with the body of a god . . . everything about this being's existence was awful, and yet . . .

". . . I . . . I was waiting . . . It was only days, but it felt much longer than that." It was embarrassing to admit out loud, but only Vegetto would know. "The cabin is empty. I have tea alone. Who am I to admire this utopia with? Zamasu and the one you called Black were going to admire it together. What now, then? They are me." They were together for eternity now, but who did he have? Why wasn't his own existence enough? He'd never considered loneliness before. If only the Saiyans from the past had not appeared. "If you bastard Saiyans had never come here and ruined everything, it would be fine! They would have their perfect world together!" The same souls, the same minds. Black and Zamasu were ideal partners for each other. There was no ideal for him. No perfect god to match his divinity and his vision.

"Well, you're not wrong about that. Maybe if you'd just stayed with Gowasu like a good Kai, you wouldn't be in this situation. Looks like your plan wasn't as fantastic as you thought it'd be." He held tightly onto the god as he began to squirm angrily, hands pulling at the back of the Saiyan's gi.

"What did you just say!? You think I should have _stayed_ in that horrible life? I was just a servant making tea for an old, ignorant god! He was content to let the mortals run wild, just as the rest of them were! The truth is they were all _weak_! They were powerless to change anything, and so they did nothing!" All through his angry rant, Zamasu shoved at Vegetto's chest and pulled at his clothes, trying to break free of his tight embrace. But the Saiyan only held him tighter.

"Shhhh you're rambling again. Always got a speech for everything, don't you?" A sly smirk found its way to Vegetto's lips. Something about his anger lit a fire in the warrior's heart. He loved hearing his voice crack and feeling him shoving at him in frustration. Something about that struggle and that intensity drew him to the god.

"Rambling? Did you even hear a word I just said?" Zamasu grit his teeth. This bastard was so frustrating! Why had he ever longed to see him again? "Unhand me, mort-" His words were cut off and

his body ceased all movement as Vegetto pressed their lips together to silence him, just as he'd done before.

Zamasu wanted to be angry. He wanted to shove Vegetto away and beat the hell out of him for saying what he'd said, for being a damn mortal. Yet all he could do was stare wide-eyed at Vegetto's closed eyes as the two locked lips for what felt like ages. The Kai did not return the kiss at first, but before long he was going right back at him, like his lips had a mind of their own. His eyes finally slid shut and he began to kiss him almost hungrily, his hands now gripping the front of Vegetto's shirt and tugging as though trying to pull the cloth away.

"There you go." The Saiyan whispered the words against Zamasu's lips, a hand gripping the god's hair to yank his head back and expose his neck, "What the fuck do I see in you?" For someone usually so certain in their own motives and actions, he didn't understand what he was doing at all. Zamasu was someone who was incredibly awful and despicable, and yet he just couldn't keep his hands off of him. Images of their last encounter flipped through his mind and he wanted nothing more than to experience all of that again. If only his body was his own, then he could do this as often as he wished.

Vegetto latched his lips onto Zamasu's neck, sucking hard at the skin here and there. Little marks appeared briefly before they returned to their pale green color. A damn shame he couldn't mark him up.

Zamasu whimpered so softly that Vegetto barely heard him, like he was holding back just as he had the last time.

"Hey, don't hold back. Who else will hear you other than me? You killed off everyone else." It felt so unreal. In this entire timeline, they were the last beings remaining.

"You don't deserve to hear it after what you've said to me." Zamasu's words seemed angry enough, but they didn't have any bite to them. His hands were still gripping tightly onto Vegetto's clothes, his mind drunk off the feeling of the Saiyan's lips against his skin like before. He wanted more. They didn't have much time. "Maybe if we were in the cabin . . . I could show you what it is you want." A sly smirk crept to his lips as Vegetto pulled away enough to look at his face.

"Show me what I want? What is that?"

"The answer to your question." Zamasu ran a hand up Vegetto's chest and neck before lightly caressing the larger man's face, "I'll show you what that mortal body craves from a god like me." His smirk changed to more of a knowing grin. "I'll show you why you could not deny me. Why you cannot fight me. Though. . ." He traced Vegetto's lips with his index finger, poking lightly at the soft, plump skin, "perhaps you already know why that is."

Vegetto stared at him for a long moment. Zamasu's words definitely sent chills of excitement up his spine and stirred his groin to life. Zamasu was dangerous, unpredictable, but so damn alluring. Was that why he couldn't help himself? "Hmm, I don't believe I know what you're talking about, Mr. God." He smirked, one hand sliding down to grab the god's ass and give it a tight squeeze, "Perhaps we should go to the cabin after all and you can explain it to me better." This was wrong, but it was wrong the first time, too. There was no sense in fighting him at all. There weren't any humans left to protect.

Zamasu didn't look too pleased about Vegetto grabbing his ass, but he said nothing about it. Instead, he regained his composure and huffed, "And here I thought you were angry with me for killing the last of the mortals. It almost seems that you don't care at all."

"No, I'm definitely not happy about it." He released his hold on the Kai, "But what the hell am I supposed to do? There's no way you'd let me just leave." He ran a hand through his own hair before folding his arms across his chest, "Besides . . . I'm not one to pass up the opportunity for a good time." Zamasu was almost right, in a way. He should be beyond furious and ready to beat this bastard straight into the world of the dead, and yet . . . the anger he felt was small. He was far more interested in being with Zamasu again. "It's the same for you, right? Shouldn't you be interested in killing me? I ruined your plans and I'm a mortal myself. I have no place in your world." He grinned at Zamasu, who looked a bit bewildered from his comments.

"No place in my world . . ." The god looked a bit dazed, "I wonder if that's true." He immediately turned and flew off in the direction of the cabin without bothering to answer him. They really didn't have the time for such an exchange.

"What?" What the hell did he mean by that? Vegetto took off after him, trying to ignore that comment. It didn't matter what he'd meant by it. Vegetto only existed for short bursts of time. It didn't matter if Zamasu actually wanted him to be in his world or not – he couldn't stay here and he couldn't stay in the other timeline. He was a fusion who existed only when Goku and Vegeta wanted him to exist. He was only ever brought out to fight, so it was okay for him to enjoy himself sometimes, wasn't it? Fighting was fun, but it would only be frustrating to fight someone who couldn't die or take damage properly.

Yeah, that was definitely the reason he was having sex with him instead of trying to kill him. Definitely.

As soon as they landed in front of the cabin, Zamasu went inside without even looking back at him. What was with this change in attitude? Was he seriously pissed off about what he said? None of it was wrong, though. If he'd just stayed as a Kai apprentice, none of this would have happened. Maybe they could have met on better terms. Though . . . he wouldn't be the same Zamasu that he was now.

"Hey. . ." Vegetto followed him inside, looking at the back of his head as the two of them wandered toward the large bedroom. "Hey." He said it louder this time, but Zamasu didn't even falter in his steps, let alone turn around to see what he wanted. Was he spacing out or just ignoring him? "I said _hey_." Vegetto moved quickly and grabbed Zamasu's arm just before they reached the bedroom, causing the Kai to stop in his tracks. "Don't ignore me, Zamasu." He spun the god around and shoved him against the wall by the doorway.

"I'm not ignoring you." Zamasu's eyes looked dead, "We just don't have a lot of time. I want more time than we had before. This is . . . the last time, isn't it?" Standing against the wall like this . . . it was similar to many moments between Black and Zamasu. That same feeling fluttered in his chest, yet it also felt empty at the same time. This was it. This was the last. If only those two had never done anything intimate together, he'd have never known this feeling of longing.

The last time . . . Zamasu looked so depressed about that. "Who says this is the last time?" There was no reason for Vegeta and Goku to come back, so it probably was the last. "Don't think about that sort of thing. Just focus on now. Just focus on _me_." Where had that fiery passion gone? He was thinking too damn much.

"Focus on you?" The god huffed and turned his head to the side for a moment before returning his attention to the Saiyan. This time a catty smirk graced his lips, "Then why don't you give me something to focus on? You're boring me, mortal." As much as he hated to admit it, Vegetto was right. There was no sense in thinking about something that was inevitable. He could enjoy the moment for what it was worth and remember it fondly until the memory eventually faded.

Something about that smirk made Vegetto grin. He really loved that expression on him. "Calling me mortal again? We'll have to do something about that, won't we?" Even if Zamasu was forcing that smirk for now, he'd make sure he really did enjoy himself. He wanted to hear him make those delicious sounds again. A face only he could see and a voice only he could hear. That was pretty great, wasn't it?

"And just what is it you intend to-" Vegetto slammed a hand against the wall beside his face, startling the Kai enough to silence him and make him widen his eyes a bit.

"What was that?" Vegetto leaned in close enough that their noses touched, "I don't think I heard you, Zamasu." He stared directly into the god's silver eyes. They were beautiful and unwavering, almost as though they saw right through him and read every thought in his head.

"Nothing important." Zamasu had lowered his voice as he lifted a hand to trail his finger tips slowly up the Saiyan's chest.

"Looks like I have your attention. It's about damn time." Vegetto grinned as he tucked a few fingers down into Zamasu's sash, just as he had done the last time. They would be able to get going far sooner than they had before. No cat and mouse, no fighting, no mess this time. They both knew what the goal was and both were interested. They still had the hour time limit, but much more of it would be spent enjoying themselves.

"You do . . . but can you _keep_ my attention?" Zamasu lifted his other hand and pointed to himself. The sash and overcoat disappeared in an instant, leaving him in only his boots, pants, and shirt, "Why don't we just cut to the chase?" His eyes fell to the bit of the Saiyan's chest that peeked out from the neckline of his shirt. His form was nice, for a mortal's body anyway. Goku Black didn't have such a large, muscular form. There was something pleasing about the visible power within his body . . .

. . . how he longed to dominate such a body.

The thought made the god crack a smile as his eyes returned to Vegetto's face. He hadn't had the chance or the mindset to do much of it before, but wouldn't it be nice to make him squirm a bit? They had more time now, after all.

Vegetto's eyes widened considerably when Zamasu removed some of his more tedious articles of clothing himself. "Heh, I won't argue with that at all." If he wanted to undress himself, that was perfectly fine. It would be nice if he physically removed them, though, and maybe with some sensuality. That was probably too much to ask of a god, though. As provocative and sensual as Zamasu was, it was likely that very little of it was intentional. "That smile . . . should I be worried, Mr. God?" Vegetto bit down on the tip of the middle finger of his glove, pulling the glove off with his teeth while maintaining eye contact.

Zamasu was distracted for a moment, his attention pulled to Vegetto's mouth as he removed the first glove and then the second in the same manner. As annoying as this guy could be, he sure knew how to hold his interest. To think that a mortal could make him feel such a way. Was it because this mortal tapped into god ki? He could feel it emanating from him in this blue-haired form. How powerful, how beautiful, how _sinful_ of him. "Perhaps you should be at least a little worried." He reached out and slid his hands over Vegetto's chest before leaning in to brush his lips against the man's ear, "You're the worst sinner, after all. Doing something so filthy to the most supreme god . . ." He used his tongue to toy with the yellow potara, lightly licking the Saiyan's ear lobe in the process, "Something like that really shouldn't go unpunished, wouldn't you agree?" His voice was low and melodic with a soft edge that was akin to purring.

Chills ran up Vegetto's spine, both from his words and the beautiful tone of voice right by his ear. The lick to his ear lobe had made his breath hitch in his throat for a moment as well. This attitude was quite different from last time. "Just what kind of punishment did you have in mind, oh great god Zamasu?" He'd play along if it meant a good time. The more Zamasu was into it, the better it would be for them both. He'd wanted to take it slow and be more romantic with him, but he wasn't about to turn down something more on the kinky side.

So he wasn't opposed to the idea? Zamasu couldn't help but grin, his lips stretching wide as he gripped the front of Vegetto's clothes tightly, "Oh . . . I have a few ideas." His heart beat hard in his chest with excitement. He could play with Vegetto just as Black had often played with Zamasu. Not quite to that level, of course. Vegetto felt pain and wouldn't recover quickly from injuries, but . . . a different sort of torture could be just as fun.

With a swift motion, Zamasu yanked the sash away from Vegetto's waist, careful not to tear it like he had before. "I'll take this . . ." He brought the sash to his face, inhaling the other's scent. Was that strange? The Saiyan had cocked a brow at him. "What is with that expression?"

"Uh . . . nothing." Why the hell was Zamasu smelling that? Wasn't that weird? There was no sense in saying that, though. He didn't want to lose the great vibe they had going, "I want to get you in that bed, though." Even if they did have more time this go-around, he didn't want to waste it in the hallway. "Should I carry you?" He nearly added a 'princess' on the end of that, but managed to bite his tongue. He needed to not piss him off. Not yet, anyway. He needed to push everything else to the back of his mind and ignore the fact that Zamasu literally killed every other living being in the cosmos.

. . . why was it so damn easy to ignore that fact?

"Tch, bastard." Zamasu huffed, but allowed himself to be lifted up. He wrapped his legs around Vegetto's waist like before and let the man carry him into the bedroom as the two locked lips in a fiery kiss.

Even when Vegetto got on the bed and placed Zamasu down on his back, the two just couldn't separate from each other. They were a mess of sloppy kisses and wandering hands. Clothes were stripped away piece by piece, being tossed in either direction with total disregard. The clothes were in the way. They wanted to feel each other's skin and relish in the close contact. It wasn't long before both were stripped completely down, wearing nothing but blushes and a thin layer of sweat as their hearts beat rapidly in anticipation of what was to come.

Zamasu was letting himself get carried away with it all. His hands wandered up and down the expanse of Vegetto's back, memorizing every dip and curve, every ripple of the powerful muscles beneath the skin. He'd lifted one leg to rub his foot along Vegetto's thigh and then up to his rear, causing the Saiyan to falter a bit in his movements. Did something like that make him nervous? The god chuckled as he broke away from the kissing for a moment. "Do you not like it when I touch you there, Vegetto?" The way the Saiyan's name rolled off his tongue felt so natural.

Vegetto pulled back enough to get a good look at Zamasu. The god's hair framed his face, the larger spikes spread across the pillow behind his head. His silver eyes were half-lidded and had a mischievous light to them. His green cheeks were tinted red and his lips were parted in a smile . . . he was so damn beautiful that Vegetto nearly forgot to respond to him, "That's . . . well, no. It's just weird is all. It's not like I've been touched that way before . . ." He rubbed at the back of his head, his other hand on the mattress so he wouldn't put his full weight on Zamasu.

"No? Not even Goku or Vegeta?" The smile on the Kai's face stretched into a smirk as he slipped one hand away from Vegetto's back and instead to the man's face. He lightly caressed his cheek with his fingers, his thumb sliding across the man's bottom lip, "I've been touched in many ways. Not in this body, no . . . but before. The one you call Black and Zamasu did quite a lot of things together. . . a lot of . . . _interesting_ things." His eyes trailed down Vegetto's face, neck, and chest, before he turned his head to find the sash he'd brought with him. It was lying by his head, thankfully.

"Interesting things?" Vegetto didn't doubt that one bit. The both of them were pretty damn psychotic, so there was no telling what the hell went down in this cabin before those two fused. It was probably best if he never knew what all they'd done.

"Yes . . . shall I give an example?" Zamasu reached out to the side and took hold of the sash, his attention then returning to the Saiyan.

"Ah, n-no, I think I'd rather n-" It was Vegetto's turn to get cut off as the Kai suddenly shoved him so they swapped positions. Vegetto was now on his back beneath Zamasu, his hands quickly being tied together at the wrists with the sash that was once around his waist, "What are you doing?" He was reeling a bit from the sudden action, but it wasn't anything too crazy at least. "Even if you tie my hands, ripping this sash apart would be so damn easy."

"A good boy wouldn't tear the sash." Zamasu nipped at his lips before kissing his cheek.

"Well maybe I'm a bad boy who wants to tear it." Vegetto grinned, playfully tugging at the sash.

"Oh?" Zamasu nuzzled Vegetto's jawline before whispering into his ear, "Bad boys get their time machine destroyed."

Vegetto froze. Zamasu's tone of voice wasn't playful in the slightest, "H-hey. . . that's not a very funny joke. You . . . you wouldn't really destroy it, would you?" His heart was beating faster now, but not because he was aroused.

Zamasu leaned back to smirk down at the Saiyan, "If you want to find out, feel free to tear the sash." The Kai licked his own lips, delighting in the confused terror on Vegetto's face, "It would be good for me, wouldn't it? Destroy the time machine to keep Goku and Vegeta from ever leaving this timeline. I could force them to fuse again and again and bring you back to me . . ." Why didn't he do just that? It was the only way he'd get to see Vegetto as often as he wanted, but . . . "But you would hate that, wouldn't you?" He smiled softly this time before nuzzling the man's face again.

"I . . . well . . .yeah, of course I wouldn't like that scenario." He couldn't be certain at all that there wouldn't be bad repercussions if he tore the binding, so he left it alone for now. If Zamasu wanted to play some kind of game, then that was fine . . . as long as it didn't result in bodily injury, of course. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?" He felt a bit ridiculous for asking, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Black drove a ki blade through Zamasu's hands to keep them pinned above his head." Zamasu chuckled into Vegetto's ear as he ran a hand up the man's side to make him shiver, "Then he'd drive another blade into his side, his chest, his throat . . ." The hand moved with his words, sliding first across Vegetto's chest before resting on his neck. "I wouldn't do that to you, though . . . you are not immortal. Does that answer your question?"

". . . I think so." He really didn't need the mental imagery of Black and Zamasu, though.

"Good." The hand on Vegetto's neck moved down, wrapping itself around the Saiyan's neglected length. His own was eager for attention, but it would be worth the wait. "Now then, where were we?" He gave Vegetto's cock a few pumps, chuckling as the Saiyan jerked his hips and moaned longingly in response, "Does that feel good, Vegetto?" He turned his head so he could see both Vegetto's face and what his hand was doing.

"It does." Just where was he going with this? Vegetto moved his fingers, but didn't dare tug too hard on the sash, lest he accidentally rip it. "Your mouth would feel better, though." He tilted his head to grin at the god, hoping he'd take the hint.

"Oh would it?" Zamasu buried his free hand in Vegetto's hair and yanked his head back to look at his face better, "Tell me . . . what do you like about that?" He gave Vegetto's cock a squeeze, eliciting a startled gasp before he resumed a slower stroking pace.

"W-what? I . . . I mean it just feels good."

"Describe it to me."

"Why would I-"

"Do you want my mouth on you?"

"Yes."

"Then describe it." He pulled on Vegetto's hair a bit more, watching in amusement as the Saiyan winced.

Why did he want him to describe something like that? Well, whatever. Zamasu would probably get more embarrassed about it than he would. "I . . . your tongue feels really nice on my skin. The way you move it around the head as you pull back is fucking amazing. And then the way you take all of it in your mouth . . . I bet it hits the back of your throat." Vegetto could feel himself getting more and more worked up as he remembered their last encounter, "The way you look up at me, too. Your eyes are really fucking sexy. They have that dark edge to them that makes them stand out so much . . . and you looking up at me with your mouth full of my cock is just . . ." He shifted his hips a bit. The pace was too damn slow!

Zamasu hummed softly, "Did you just imagine me doing all of that to you again?"

"Well _yeah_, of course I did."

"How vulgar." Zamasu released his hold on Vegetto's length before pressing their lips together for a quick kiss. He trailed more kisses down the man's throat and chest, his other hand slipping out of Vegetto's hair as he moved down his body. Vegetto spread his legs apart to give him space, obviously anticipating what he'd just envisioned. "Look at you spreading your legs for me so easily. Mortals are so incredibly simple." He glanced up at the Saiyan's face, locking eyes with him for a moment.

"You say that, but there must be something you like about me, even though I'm a mortal." The way Zamasu was looking up at him made his cock twitch. He really wanted those lips wrapped around him like last time. Well, he'd much rather bury himself inside the god, but for now this would be good. Why did Zamasu bind his hands, though? Was it so he could feel more dominant? "You talk too much. I think your mouth could be doing something better right now." He wasn't going to let him fully control the situation, though. It wasn't like him to just let anyone have their way without him throwing out a sassy comment or two.

Zamasu didn't look too amused. "I truly have no idea what draws me to you. You are vulgar, you are irritating, you say awful things to me, and you are a _mortal_." So then what was it he desired? "Perhaps I only want you because this body seeks out the same touch it had between Black and Zamasu. You are the only one strong enough to be worthy of such an honor." He licked lightly at the head of Vegetto's waiting cock, drawing a pleasured moan from the Saiyan to prevent him from saying anything further. "That's what I want to hear. No more of your filthy words. I have no desire to hear them."

Finally he wrapped his lips around the length, taking him all the way down to the hilt before slowly pulling back and then repeating the motion. He moved slowly, though, watching the frustration in Vegetto's expression.

"Faster. That's too slow." The heat and suction felt fantastic, but at such a slow pace it was only making him antsy. He didn't want to thrust into Zamasu's mouth and piss him off, but at this rate his body would just do that on instinct. "Come on."

Zamasu pulled his lips away, holding the Saiyan's hips with his free hand, "I don't like how you're addressing me. I am a god. No, I am the _only_ god. I do as I please." He licked at the head again before nipping at the sensitive skin. The way Vegetto hissed and whined from this action made his own length twitch with excitement. He wanted attention as well, but. . . just a bit more. He wanted more out of him first.

Is that what Zamasu wanted? To tease him? "This isn't very nice, you know . . ." He'd wanted to take it slow and be romantic with him, but they were doing this instead.

"Surely you didn't expect someone like me to be nice." He ghosted his lips across the sensitive skin before taking the length into his mouth once more. Vegetto let out a relieved huff that was quickly replaced by more frustrated sounds as the warm mouth left him again.

"Zamasu, come on . . ." Would he really destroy the time machine if he ripped the sash? He really wanted to just flip them over and do what he'd originally intended.

"Are you not enjoying this? I am." He held the Saiyan's hips down as the man tried to instinctively thrust upward in search of some form of attention, "My, you just can't keep still." He licked the shaft from base to tip, delighting more in the pitiful whines that escaped Vegetto, "Your voice is wonderful, Vegetto. I take great pride in knowing only I have heard such a voice." He eyed Vegetto's face, marveling at how flushed his cheeks were and how his mouth hung open. His chest was heaving, his lips quivering . . . what a beautiful mess he was.

Beautiful . . . that wasn't the first time he'd thought such a thing about this man.

"Zamasu . . . Zamasu, please . . ."

Something about the way Vegetto said 'please' made the god falter in his movements. He sounded so pathetic that he actually felt something in his chest. "I . . . but I want to . . ." The look on Vegetto's face was the same as before, but something about it pulled at his heart. Sighing, the Kai leaned over the Saiyan, their chests pressed together, and reached to untie the sash. "Fine, fine, I suppose that is enough. I don't want to run out of ti-" The instant he loosened the sash around Vegetto's wrists, the larger man yanked his arms free and wrapped them around Zamasu to roll them over and flip their positions.

"Don't play around with me like that. I wanted to take my time with you, but not in that way." He pressed his lips against Zamasu's temple, squeezing him tightly with both arms. "I wanted to show you . . . I wanted to show you what it was like to have a more romantic partner." From the sound of things, Black and Zamasu had a rough relationship based around Black's bloodlust and Zamasu's immortality. Perhaps he was wrong, but . . . with the way Zamasu had reacted to his gentle touches before, it was clear he hadn't had nearly enough of it.

"I don't need something like that. . ." Zamasu could feel his cheeks heat up, though, betraying his interest.

Vegetto moved so the tips of their noses touched, "No, maybe you don't need it. But don't you want it? Who knows if we'll ever get to do this again." He hadn't meant to say something like that, but the thought just kind of slipped out.

Zamasu wanted to tell him he didn't care if he never saw him again. He wanted to tell him he didn't want something like that from a mortal, that he didn't need the attention of a fucking mortal. He wanted to tell him this was just for his own amusement.

. . . but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He couldn't muster up the strength to tell such blatant lies. He _did_ care. He _did_ want his attention and his company and it bothered him endlessly that he did. Why? Why was this mortal special? Why did he feel a tightness in his chest with the thought of never seeing him again?

"I'm sorry, Zamasu. I didn't mean to say that. . . I'm sure I can figure something out somehow." The look on Zamasu's face made him regret his words. He looked so distraught and completely out of the vibe they'd had. How could he fix it this time? "Hey. . . hey . . . enjoy the moment. Just focus on what we're doing right now." His body was aching for sexual gratification, but . . . this really could be the last time he was able to do this. He just had to do it right. He had to leave the both of them with memories to last them the rest of their days.

Why the hell did he care so much about that?

"Why?" Zamasu wrapped his arms up around Vegetto, holding onto him as he felt kisses over his forehead, cheeks, and neck. "Why does it bother me?" Had he meant to ask that out loud? Did it really matter? If he never saw him again, did it matter if he embarrassed himself horribly now?

"I don't know. I don't know why either of us cares about it." Hearing the quivering in Zamasu's voice was honestly disturbing. This powerful and almighty god who had committed the highest form of genocide possible sounded on the verge of tears. "Don't think about it. Just lose yourself to me right now."

Vegetto kept telling him to focus on him or to lose himself to him, but that was pretty much what he had done before. He thought seeing this mortal again would satiate the craving in his heart, but all it did was make that feeling of longing grow stronger. He couldn't help but be reminded that this was extremely temporary and that he would once more be left completely alone. Once upon a time that would have been a thrilling thought, but now . . . now that he'd had interesting companionship both when he was two separate beings and also with this Saiyan, the idea of being alone seemed . . . depressing.

He could tell Zamasu was getting lost in his head again. It was clear his thoughts were a jumbled mess right now. This went against everything he thought he'd wanted. Well, at least now he knew how it felt to be wrong. "Zamasu . . . you are beautiful." He watched as the Kai snapped out of his thoughts, his cheeks turning a light shade of red as his ears lowered themselves. That was too damn cute.

"W-what? Don't say something like that so suddenly . . ."

"Just an observation." He couldn't help but smile at the shy reaction before capturing the god's lips with his own. Zamasu didn't fight him, instead kissing him back just as eagerly. It was surreal to think about, but Zamasu had been waiting for him to come back and he didn't want him to leave. He'd grown attached somehow.

Vegetto buried one hand in Zamasu's soft, white hair as the other slid down his side and to his hip. It was growing more and more difficult to keep his sex drive in check while he did his best to please and distract his partner. Partner? Was it okay to think of him with that term? "You've called yourself beautiful countless times. What's with that cute reaction when I say it?"

"C-cute!?" Zamasu stared up at the ceiling as Vegetto continued the onslaught of kisses over his face, neck, and ears. "It's different when you say it." He knew he was beautiful, though hearing it from someone else was strange. Would it bother him just as much if anyone said it, or was it only because it was Vegetto? "Now _you're_ the one doing the teasing."

If only they could do this forever.

Vegetto was loud, cocky, and irritating.

And handsome.

And interesting.

"I guess I just can't help myself." The Saiyan ran his hands over Zamasu's soft skin. It really did feel like a fine satin or silk. Every last inch of him was flawless. There weren't enough hours in the day to properly explore and admire him, and of course he didn't even get more than an hour to do it. Life could be so damn cruel, couldn't it? "Even now, all I want is more time with you. I want to put my hands and my lips over every bit of your body." He ghosted his lips over one of Zamasu's ears, tonguing at the potara earring just as the Kai had done to him earlier. "Would you let me?"

"What kind of question-"

"Would you?" Vegetto's breath was hot against his ear, his breathing audibly becoming more labored as his need grew stronger by the second.

". . .yes. I'd let you. You're the only mortal I'd allow to do such a thing. I should hope you feel honored." He turned his head to look at Vegetto's face properly, but he regretted it almost instantly. Vegetto's blue eyes were half-lidded, his long bangs obscuring them just a bit. His lips were parted slightly, too. He looked . . . really good. "A-ah. . . you are . . ."

"I am what?" The corner of Vegetto's lips tugged upward into a knowing smirk, "Tell me, Zamasu." The Saiyan reached down between them to run his fingertips over Zamasu's length, earning a sharp gasp from the god.

"You are . . . beautiful." It felt so embarrassing to say it, but. . . again, what did it matter now?

"Beautiful?" That wasn't quite the word he was expecting, but it was extremely flattering. This god who felt he was above all other life, who thought he was the only being who should be allowed to exist, who felt that he was perfect . . . thought that Vegetto, a lowly mortal, was beautiful. What higher compliment was there than that? "I'm flattered, Zamasu." Rubbing noses with the Kai briefly, he leaned to the side to suck on the end of Zamasu's ear, his one hand still teasingly touching his length while the other hand found its way to his mouth. Without a word, he pressed his index, middle, and ring finger past Zamasu's lips to try and wet them.

"Haaa-ah-" Zamasu furrowed his brows for a moment, puzzled when he felt Vegetto shove a few fingers into his mouth, but he quickly caught on to what he intended to do. Black had done something similar to Zamasu on a few occasions. He was going to use those to make him more slick inside, right? Zamasu had performed this action himself during their last encounter. That would make it easier for him to . . . do _that_. Best not to think too much about it. This mortal. This awful mortal was making him do things he'd never have considered before. "Hnn. . ."

The god swirled his tongue around Vegetto's fingers as best he could. Three of them? Were so many really necessary? Well, whatever. The cock he'd had in his mouth just moments before was more of a mouthful than this. Still, the attention to his ear and the teasing on his cock was a bit much. It was difficult to focus on the task at hand, not to mention he could feel his own saliva leaking from the corners of his lips and down his cheeks. How obscene. His hips jerked a bit in response to the Saiyan's stroking, but the weight on top of him kept him from moving very far. "Beh-ee-do . . ."

"Heh, are you trying to say my name? Shouldn't I be the one saying yours?" Vegetto pulled his fingers out of the Kai's mouth, raising his brows as he saw a thick string of saliva stretch from the tips of his fingers to Zamasu's lower lip, "You really coated them good, didn't you? You know what comes next, don't you? Are you eager?"

Zamasu spread his legs as Vegetto reached down to rub his slickened digits against his entrance and then slip them inside one by one. "Haaa. . . Vegetto . . ." It was so vulgar, but Black and Zamasu had grown accustomed to doing such things with each other. They would let their voices out freely and say exactly what they felt. Could he do such a thing with Vegetto?

It was the last time, after all.

Vegetto was about to tease the god for spreading his legs so quickly, just as Zamasu had done to him earlier, but Zamasu reached up and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down to crush their lips together with a passionate kiss. Zamasu buried his fingers in the Saiyan's hair and held tightly onto him as though he might just slip away if he let go. Maybe if he could kiss him long enough, hold him tight enough . . . maybe somehow he wouldn't de-fuse. Maybe somehow he wouldn't have to leave.

"Don't leave me." He whispered the words against Vegetto's lips, his hands gripping the Saiyan's hair tighter before suddenly releasing their hold on him. He hadn't meant to say those words out loud. It was so low of him, so beneath him.

Vegetto stopped moving for a moment, his eyes wide as he stared at the closed eyes of Zamasu. He wasn't going to open them, was he? He probably hadn't meant to say that. "Believe me, I don't want to." He didn't want to leave him. He wasn't sure why, but he really wanted to be able to stay with him. Not in this timeline, of course. Who would want to live in a wasteland of a universe? But . . . if only he could bring him back to his own time line and get his own body. That was all just ridiculous wishful thinking, though. "I wish I didn't have to leave. I wish . . . I wish I didn't have to disappear."

Removing his fingers, Vegetto spit into his palm to rub it over the head of his cock before slowly pressing inside the god. He still had to be somewhat hasty. An hour would never be enough, even if Goku and Vegeta did come back here again.

They wouldn't, though. What reason was there to come back?

Zamasu whimpered softly as he felt Vegetto enter him. It was a strange and uncomfortable feeling, just like before. He could tell that any normal being would have experienced pain at this moment, but of course it only felt strange for him. He was immortal, eternal. He would never grow old and he could never be killed. Even if Vegetto were to somehow miraculously obtain a body of his own, that body would die one day. Zamasu opened his eyes and winced, immediately regretting allowing such a thought to cross his mind.

Vegetto, or rather the parts that made him, would die someday. Why did such a truth make his chest feel ache?

"Zamasu." Vegetto moved slowly at first before building up a steady rhythm. "Thank you. Thank you for letting me do this with you." He kissed the god's forehead as he wrapped one arm underneath his back. His body was lean, but muscular. "You're beautiful." The Saiyan continued kissing his face even though Zamasu did not respond. He kissed his temple first and then his cheek, stopping only when he felt something wet on his lips.

Zamasu was crying again.

"O-oi. Should I stop?" What happened? Surely he wasn't in pain, right? "D-does it hurt? I can stop right now if you-"

"No!" Zamasu pursed his lips, "Keep moving. I don't know why tears are coming out." Again and again, his body betrayed him. He didn't want Vegetto or anyone to see him in such a state. It was only because he had to think of something so depressing that this was happening. It was best not to think too much about it.

Vegetto continued his steady rhythm, his hips moving in longer thrusts rather than an erratic pace. He wanted this to be more romantic, so why was there such a bittersweet tone instead? Still, to think that Zamasu was upset because he would have to leave . . . when had he become so attached? Was it because he was so lonely? Was it because he missed the companionship that had existed between Black and Zamasu? Had he realized that perhaps his Zero Mortals Plan was awful after all? Or . . . perhaps the least likely option of them all . . . had he fallen for Vegetto?

No, there was no way in hell.

He slid his free hand back down between them to begin stroking Zamasu in time with his thrusts. His other arm was still underneath the Kai, holding him tightly against his own body. "Let me hear your voice more. I want to know you're enjoying yourself. It's meaningless if you aren't enjoying it." Seeing him with tears rolling down his cheeks made all of this feel so wrong. Well, the whole thing was really wrong no matter what. Zamasu was a narcissistic, genocidal, wayward god. Vegetto shouldn't morally be doing any of this with him. "I want to see you smile again, too. Your smile is really beautiful. Your teeth are as white as your hair. Your eyes squint a little and it's almost like they sparkle." He squeezed the god tighter with his arm as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Vegetto. . ." It really did feel good. This rhythm was quite different from last time. Black had done this with Zamasu every now and then, when he was feeling a bit more loving than usual.

_Loving . . ._

"Being so kind to a god like me . . ." A long moan escaped him and Zamasu didn't even bother to hold it back. If Vegetto wanted to hear it, then he'd let him hear it even if it was horribly embarrassing. A memory for him for the future just as he was leaving him some memories of his own.

"Does it feel nice?" Vegetto had a sing-song tone to his voice as he nuzzled Zamasu's cheek. "I love how you feel against me. You feel good wrapped around me, too. So tight and warm . . . hey, wrap your legs around my waist." He released his hold on the god's length briefly to grab one of his legs and coax it up around him. "There we go." Grinning, Vegetto began to stroke him once more, this time picking up the pace a bit. Thanks to the teasing from Zamasu earlier, he probably wouldn't last much longer.

"Vegetto . . ." Zamasu reached up to drape his arms over the Saiyan's shoulders. His legs wrapped around Vegetto, Vegetto's arm holding him close, Vegetto's lips all over his face and ears and neck . . . if only he could have this whenever he wanted. "I love . . . this."

The Saiyan had faltered in his movement for second, his heart nearly skipping a beat when he heard the word 'love'. Of course it ended differently than he'd thought, but that was for the best. It wasn't like Zamasu could love him or anything. Their brief encounters weren't enough for that level of connection . . . right? "I love it, too." What were they really saying, though? "There's no one else I'd want to do this with. No one else is on my level like you are." His voice had dropped to just above a whisper as he nipped at Zamasu's earlobe. The hand behind the god's back gripped at his skin.

Zamasu stared up at the ceiling, soft whimpers leaving his lips from the attention to his cock and his ear. His own hands were now gripping at Vegetto's powerful back as though trying to hold onto him to keep him from disappearing. "Vegetto . . . you are the only mortal. . . the only mortal who is worthy." He couldn't believe he was saying that, but . . . somehow Vegetto was different. As awful as he had been in the beginning, he was persistent and he was powerful. Above all, though, he treated him in a way that felt good. He said things that he wanted to hear, whether he knew it at first or not.

"Zamasu. . ." Why was he saying such sappy things? They'd both be emotional wrecks by the end of this if he kept it up, but he didn't have the heart to silence him, either. "Thank you." He moved faster still, burying his face in the Kai's neck, "Thank you. Thank you for letting me touch you and kiss you and have sex with you." Even though he was the thing Zamasu hated above all else. "I . . ." Vegetto grit his teeth as he pulled back enough to look Zamasu in the eyes, "I don't want to leave you." He could feel a stinging sensation behind his eyes, but he did his best to hold it back for the time being. He was stronger than this, dammit!

Vegetto crushed their lips together to keep Zamasu from saying anything further. It was best if they were quiet for now. Only the sound of skin against skin along with muffled moans and panting littered the room as they both seemed to understand the situation. The more they said about it, the more it would hurt.

It went on for a bit like this. Zamasu's hands wandered Vegetto's back, chest, and arms, memorizing every last inch of the man's body that he could get his hands on. He wanted to remember all of it. His legs moved a bit, too, around Vegetto's waist. He wanted to remember every dip and curve and every muscle. And then of course his face. Zamasu watched his expression as he kissed him. Vegetto had strong features and a handsome face. His smile was nice, too. The way his eyes looked more playful. . . he wanted to remember all of it.

"Hnn haaa. . . I'm . . . I'm . . . going to . . ." He tried to warn the Saiyan, but didn't quite manage to get the words out before he came between them, making a mess of their stomachs as well as Vegetto's hand.

The way Zamasu's muscles contracted from his orgasm made him tighten down around Vegetto inside him. Vegetto quickly pulled out just in time, emptying himself on the bedsheets rather than inside of Zamasu. He didn't want to sour the ending by making too much of a mess of him. He collapsed on the bed beside Zamasu, staring down at the cum on both of their stomachs, "Heh, guess we made a bit of a mess, huh?" He had pulled away from him to finish, but now slipped an arm back underneath the god, this time under his shoulders to hold him close. Was this okay? Would Zamasu be okay with a bit of post-coital cuddling? Did they have time for it?

"Yeah. . ." Just as before, he produced a rag and used it to wipe himself off before dropping it on Vegetto's stomach.

"Aww man, a used cumrag? Harsh." He teased the god, using the same rag to clean himself before tossing it to the floor without a care.

"You're supposed to hate me, Vegetto." Zamasu rolled onto his side so he was facing the Saiyan. He slid down enough that he could use the man's arm as a pillow of sorts. "After everything I've done-"

"Yeah, I know. I don't hate you, though. I know that I'm supposed to. What you did is horrible and crazy. You're a huge narcissist, too." He stared into those silver eyes. They looked so damn sad . . . "But you still find it in you to compliment me. Saying I'm the only mortal who is worthy . . ." Vegetto ran a hand through Zamasu's hair, his fingers admiring the softness of it, "You are powerful. Until now, there has not been anyone who could challenge me. You, though . . . I'd give anything to be able to spar with you for fun someday. Your power is amazing." Couldn't Zamasu just come back with them to their timeline? No, there was no way Beerus and Whis would let that fly . . .

" . . . yes, sparring with you would be interesting." Just like Vegetto, Zamasu also wasn't quite certain why he felt some kind of powerful attachment to the other man. Was it because of their equal levels of strength? Was it because he'd spoke to him and touched him so gently both the last time and now? "It would also be nice to . . ." He hesitated, uncertain if he should let Vegetto hear what all was on his mind right now. "It would also be nice to fall asleep with you after sex. To fall asleep . . . in your arms . . . and to wake up . . . to your face." He reached a hand forward, brushing Vegetto's bangs out of his eyes only for them to fall right back again.

"Zamasu. . ." Vegetto reached out with his free hand and did the same to Zamasu before sliding his fingers down along the Kai's cheek, neck, and then his shoulder. "I would love that more than anything. Waking up to such a beautiful face. . . I can't cook, though, so I couldn't make you breakfast." He chuckled a bit, relishing in the small smile that cracked Zamasu's lips.

Without warning, Vegetto's hair and eyes went back to their natural dark brown color. He'd been in his blue form for a long while yet again. That meant time was just about up, didn't it?

_It hurt_.

"Ah, your hair . . ." Zamasu reached out to touch it again, the words practically catching on the lump he felt forming in his throat. That sweet, carefree moment they just shared was shattered in an instant.

_It hurt._

"Yeah. . ."

"That means that you have to . . . go, right?"

" . . . yeah . . ."

_It hurt_.

"I see. . ." What more could he say to that? Any more words and he'd likely lose all composure. Instead, Zamasu used his ability to put Vegetto's clothes back on him and then to dress himself.

"Oh, thanks. . . ah, my sash is-" As Vegetto sat up to search for the sash, he saw that Zamasu was holding it, "Are you going to-"

"I'm keeping it." Was that okay? He wanted something, anything to remind him that this had really happened. Something to remind him of those gentle hands and strong arms. Something to remind him of those sweet words.

"Okay." Vegetto got up from the bed and circled around it as Zamasu also stood, "Zamasu . . . I don't . . . I don't want to leave you." His own emotions were betraying him now. It was getting difficult to speak, but he had to do his best to be strong, especially in front of Zamasu. Vegetto pulled the god into his chest, holding him tightly and burying his face in his beautiful white hair. "I don't want to leave you alone."

He'd done well to hold it together, but Vegetto's words paired with his strong embrace broke the god's composure and the tears finally spilled from his eyes once more, "I hate it. Why? Why do I feel pain? I'm not supposed to feel anything . . . I shouldn't feel upset for the loss of a mortal." He wrapped his arms around Vegetto, gripping at the back of his clothes just as he had done earlier with one hand while the other hand held tightly onto the blue sash.

"I'm sorry. . ." Vegetto bit his lower lip as he slowly released his hold on the Kai. Zamasu did not let go at first, but did eventually release his hold with great reluctance. "This isn't the end, okay? It's not. I'm sure . . . I'm sure we'll meet again. We will meet again, Zamasu." He gripped the god's upper arms, staring into his eyes as tears silently slipped down his own cheeks. Damn, so much for being strong.

"Vegetto . . ." He wished so much for that to be true, but they both knew just how unlikely that was. "Even though your life comes in brief moments like this . . . I hope you will remember me each time you're brought back into the world."

"I will. I absolutely will." Why was this so difficult? How in the hell had a moment of lust in the beginning turned into this tearful goodbye? "I need to get going. I'll de-fuse any second now." Vegetto gently grasped Zamasu's chin and pulled him close for one last kiss before he turned and quickly fled the room. He ran in a hurry without looking back. It was painful. He could feel the tightness in his chest as he knew he was leaving behind a very upset Zamasu.

How the fuck had it all turned out like this? A narcissistic god who had killed all mortals across the cosmos and he wanted nothing more than to spend forever with him.

. . . forever?

"Fuck . . . Zamasu. . ."

* * *

It took everything Zamasu had to keep from just collapsing to his knees on the floor. Vegetto had left so quickly that he hadn't had a chance to say anything more. Was that it, then?

He lightly touched his lips where Vegetto had just kissed him, "You're really the worst, Vegetto . . . if you had just fought me properly before . . ." Zamasu wiped at his eyes, but more tears quickly replaced those he'd mopped up. "Damn it all." He eyed the sash in his hand before slowly removing the red sash around his waist and wrapping the blue sash around instead. "Vegetto . . ." He couldn't just let him leave without seeing him off, could he? Even if he had de-fused back into Goku and Vegeta by now, he still needed to see it. He needed to watch the time machine take off and disappear for good.

* * *

"Ugh, disgusting!" Vegeta shivered as he and Goku approached the time machine that had been left out of its capsule. They'd de-fused only moments ago. "At least we'll never have to deal with that again!" It would be a long while before he could get those sounds and images out of his head, though. "I can't believe that bastard Vegetto was so attached to our enemy! He's useless!" Furrowing his brows, Vegeta spun around to look at Goku. The taller Saiyan was being abnormally quiet. "Kakarot? Are you ignoring me?"

"Huh? What? Ah, no . . . I'm not . . ." Goku looked back over his shoulder in the direction from which they came, "Do you think. . . that this is okay?"

"That _what_ is okay?" Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and pursed his lips, "You better not be thinking about doing something stupid, Kakarot."

"I mean, do you think it's okay for us to just leave Zamasu like that?"

"Are you hearing yourself!? Have you forgotten what he did!? You're letting Vegetto's thoughts corrupt your own! Just forget about that psychopath and let's go before he changes his mind about letting us leave!" If the time machine were to get destroyed, they'd really be in trouble! "Breaking this news to Trunks will be difficult." His tone was more solemn now. How would he tell his son that the people he'd saved so many times before were all gone now? That they'd failed? "We've never failed on such a grand scale. There's no fixing this one."

". . ." Goku pursed his lips as he looked down at the ground in shame. They hadn't been able to save anyone at all. Zamasu had killed them before they'd come back. He'd killed everyone in all the universes, including Goku's family in a different future. He was a really awful guy, and yet . . . "You're right, Vegeta." He offered the Saiyan prince a forced goofy smile before slowly trudging toward the time machine.

As Vegeta opened the hatch and got inside, Goku turned to look around the desolate expanse one last time and something caught his eye. Not too far from where they were, Zamasu floated a little above the ground, just watching them. His arms were down by his sides, Vegetto's blue sash around his waist, and he looked . . . sad.

"Kakarot! What are you spacing out for? Hurry up and get in!" Vegeta followed the Saiyan's gaze, his eyes widening considerably when he saw that Zamasu had followed them after all, "Shit! Is he going to try to destroy the time machine?" His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest.

"No . . . he isn't here to destroy it. He's here to watch us leave." Goku continued to stare at the god. He felt some strange urge to go over to him, but wasn't that a bad idea? What if he really did change his mind?

"How the hell can you be so sure of that? Kakarot! Let's go!"

Still . . . his heart was telling him that he needed to speak with Zamasu before they left. Wouldn't he regret it if he didn't?

"Kakarot!"

Those silver eyes were locked with his own. He looked really, really sad . . .

"KAKAROT!"

"Hang on, Vegeta. I have to do something." Goku held a hand up to the furious and confused prince before he flew quickly over to where Zamasu was waiting.

Zamasu had come to watch them. His chest felt horribly tight and he was doing his best to maintain his composure to see Vegetto off for the last time. Even if he wasn't fused anymore, Vegetto was still contained within these two Saiyans somehow. Even if he couldn't see his face again, his smile again . . . he wanted to see them off for some kind of closure.

What he hadn't expected, though, was for Goku to see him watching them. He couldn't sense his presence since he was a god, right? It must have been sheer chance. Goku then flew toward him. Was he crazy? Had he come to rub it in? He really didn't want to speak with him at all. His current calm demeanor would be too easily broken. He wanted to wait until they were gone before he let his emotions run wild.

"Zamasu. . ." Goku floated in front of him, a bit closer than the god would have liked, "You came to see him off, right?"

". . . I did." How did he know something like that? Perhaps Son Goku wasn't as horribly ignorant as he'd thought.

"I don't know why, but . . . I feel bad leaving you alone. Even if you're the worst person I've ever met in my life, I still feel bad for you."

Zamasu's eyes narrowed considerably, "I don't need your pity, mortal. Go back to your timeline. Get out of my perfect utopia." _Go back to your family and friends who are waiting for you to return_.

"Is it really perfect, though? You'll be lonely, won't you?"

"Go, Son Goku!" Zamasu clenched his hands into fists. Tears stung at the backs of his eyes, but there was no way in hell he would let Son Goku see them! Only Vegetto would ever see him in such a pathetic state!

"I'm going to see what I can do, okay? Vegetto wanted to find a way to see you again, didn't he? Vegeta will be really difficult to convince, but. . . I'll talk to Whis! If anyone knows of a way to separate a fusion from his parts, it'd be him for sure!"

"W-what? Why would you do that?" No, he couldn't get his hopes up. This was all a lie, wasn't it? They were afraid he'd come to destroy their way home, so he was lying to him to ensure their safety.

"Because something in my heart is telling me to. Besides. . . if we help you, then we can count on you to help us if a super strong enemy appears, right?" Goku closed his eyes and grinned wide. There it was. That was the same smile that Vegetto had. So it was Son Goku's smile after all?

"V-Vegetto. . ." The tears he'd been successfully holding back now slipped down his cheeks as he reached a hand out toward that smile. That sweet smile. "Vege. . . tto . . ."

"Hm?" Goku opened his eyes and tilted his head, "You're crying?"

"Ah . . . no. I'm not."

Goku scrunched up his face at that blatant lie, but decided not to say anything more about it. "Like I said, I'll ask Whis about it and I'll come back and tell you, okay? Bulma can easily make fuel for the time machine in our timeline, so it shouldn't be a problem!"

He had to be lying. There was no way to separate a fusion that he'd ever heard of. It was a lie. It had to be a lie.

"See ya later, Zamasu!"

_But what if it wasn't a lie?_

The Kai watched as Goku flew back to where Vegeta was waiting and got inside the machine with him. The hatch closed and the machine rose up into the sky and vanished in a hurry.

Again Zamasu was left alone in the world, the universe, the cosmos that he had cleaned out himself. There was no one. This perfect utopia . . . or, well, it _had_ been perfect. Somewhere along the way, though, his vision of what he thought was perfect must have changed. While he once had thought being the last remaining being was perfect, he now longed for someone to share his days with. Perhaps it was the fault of Goku Black and Zamasu with their ideal companionship . . . or perhaps it was the fault of that cocky bastard of a Saiyan, Vegetto.

"You were right, Vegetto . . . I am lonely. It is too quiet. Who am I to speak of my perfect world with? Who will speak with me as you do? Who will smile at me as you do? Who will praise me as you do? Who will . . . who will hold me as you do?" But his questions were for no one. Only nature was there to listen, but of course could not respond.

Who would have thought a mere mortal could have such an incredible impact on him in such a short amount of time? There was something about him that was special. Something about him that grabbed at his heart and held tightly to it. Being apart from him was the only thing that could cause his immortal body pain.

"Come back, Vegetto. . ." He muttered the words through choked-back sobs as he slowly lowered himself to the ground and fell to his knees.

"I. . . I love you, Vegetto."


End file.
